Maybe
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: Just another Christmas song-fic. This is to the song Maybe This Christmas. I know the Summary is really bad, but maybe the story is better? That's for you to find out!


**This is my first one-shot and song fic. The song is Maybe this Christmas by Shane Dawson and the link will be at the bottom of the page. Check him out on youtube. He's always on the popular page. If this offends anyone, I'm sorry and I just want to point out that I love Christmas so much but this is just an idea. Fabian's parent's have never been mentioned or appeared on the show where everyone else's parents have. I am also using the point of him having no parent's in my other story The Shooting so check that out. The chorus is just the same all the way through the FanFiction so you can just read the first one and skip the rest of the chorus if you want but the last chorus is different so don't skip that one. I am using an O.C but she is only mentioned and has a small part in this story. Anyway, the song is in bold and I don't own House Of Anubis or the song.**

**It's Christmas** **time and Santa's here**  
**Making the Children Smile**

Fabian hated this time of year, always has and always will. The happy families just made him sick. He's never believed in Santa and doesn't know why parent's tell their kids that pathetic lie. If it wasn't for his goody two shoes reputation, he would be telling every single child the truth. His kid's will never ever get told that Santa's real.

**But he's just a pedophile**  
**So you better watch your child**

It's true, he is. Just a lie that shops love because parents waste their time buying Santa wish lists, fairy dust, cookies, milk and what ever else "Santa" needs. Never has he let his sister believe that lie. It's probably what she thinks of Santa. A pedophile. He's always been like a father to Frobisher, his sister and like he said, his children will never believe that he is real. He hates seeing fat people pretending to be Santa by wearing red suits and beards and tricking little innocent kids. Hasn't he always been told not to lie? So why do parents? Him and his sister have never sat on his lap, and he likes it like that. Kids will probably get ill by how many children sit on the same sweaty lap.

**Christmas trees in every house  
Covered in shiny lights**

He's also never had a Christmas Tree in his house. He never lets his "Family" buy one and his sister backs him up. The shiny light's just make him dizzy and they once made Frobisher faint. What's the point in putting presents under a tree? Why not just put them in the living room like you do on a birthday? Isn't it kinda the same, birthday's and Christmas. To him, you get presents both occasions. Just a way to get parents to waste a lot of cash on presents. Kids will probably get bored of them two weeks later.

**But they just turn brown and die,  
Or set your whole house on fire**

That's what he tells his "family". That they will just die and burn the house down. Not that he cares anyway. They weren't ever special to him, his "family". He only ever cared about his sister, Frobisher. She meant the world to him. He wasn't going to risk it. He will never understand why parent's bring them tree's into the house? They could easily kill a family in a couple of hours. There goes there Christmas

**These are the reasons I hate the seasons, but imma give it a try.**

Fabian truly does hate Christmas. Ever since 13 year's ago today, his real parent's put him and his sister in an orphanage. He never got why they did it. Especially on Christmas day. All he does know is that he promised himself that he will never have fun on Christmas. That went for his sister too and he has stood by it. Even though he is now 17 and was 5 when he promised it, he's never liked Christmas. His 13 year old sister has never celebrated Christmas but she doesn't care. She might as well do something for payback. This year, Nina, his girlfriend, wants that to change. Maybe it will.

**Maybe this year I wont be sad on Christmas  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.**

Maybe he won't be sad. Maybe him and his sister won't cry them to sleep this year. Maybe, he might smile for the first time in 13 years on Christmas. Maybe, his sister will get some joy on Christmas.

**Replace my heart ache and my pain,  
With mistletoe and candy cane**

Everyone else seems too. Just eat on Christmas. Maybe that will hide his emotions. He could recommended that to his sister, who seems to do nothing but cry on Christmas.

**This Christmas, could go my way.**

Maybe, just maybe... this Christmas could go his way.

**Having fun with all your friends,  
Sipping on that eggnog,**

He see's all of his friend's in the common room, sitting, chatting and laughing. Basically having fun. He never joins in. He just gets a book and reads it for the seventh hundredth time. He doesn't care that he knows all the words in the book of by heart and neither does his sister who sits by his side and reads the book with him. It never occurs to him that his friends thinks he's weird. They think about saying something about their weird friend and his sister who hates Christmas but no one has the guts. They all just continue to sip on the eggnog.

**But it just looks like jizz  
All over your upper lips.**

Fabian hates the way it's drunk. Why doesn't everyone drink it normally and not get it everywhere? He just think's it's disgusting. He probably would comment if his girlfriend wasn't staring at him for not joining in. He didn't want to risk getting her mad. Of course, Frobisher said something, causing Fabian to laugh to himself while everyone whips it off their lips and sit quietly with drinks on the table. They've obvious lost their liking for it now. Nina was of course giving Frobisher death glares. If looks could kill she would be dead.

**House made out of ginger bread  
Cookies like Christmas trees**

Trudy made everyone happy again. Walking in with cookies and ginger bread. Where he was sitting, Fabian could just see the cookies were Christmas trees. Why not just bake plain cookies instead of wasting time? It's all going to end up the same anyway. Everyone was clearing the tray's of goods as soon as Trudy walked in. Fabian just shook his head at his sad friends. Who get's excited over cookies and ginger bread? Not him, that's for sure.

**Giving ya heart disease  
And type 2 diabetes.**

They could kill you. Just like Christmas tree's. He was defiantly going to live longer than everyone else. Trudy was now offering Fabian and Frobisher the cookies. Fabian shook his head in sync with his younger sister. His sister than added something about heart disease and diabetes and how she wanted to live. The rest of the house was shocked while Trudy walked back into the kitchen to bin the death food. Everyone dropped the things they had in their hands while Fabian laughed to himself. Nina was not happy with us at this point.

**These are the reasons I hate the seasons, but imma give it a try.**

He keeps on thinking of more and more reasons why he hates this time of year. He might try to get positive reasons this year.

**Maybe this year I wont be sad on Christmas  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.**

Maybe he won't be sad. Maybe him and his sister won't cry them to sleep this year. Maybe, he might smile for the first time in 13 years on Christmas. Maybe, his sister will get some joy on Christmas.

**Replace my heart ache and my pain,  
With mistletoe and candy cane**

Everyone else seems too. Just eat on Christmas. Maybe that will hide his emotions. He could recommended that to his sister, who seems to do nothing but cry on Christmas.

**This Christmas, could go my way.**

Maybe, just maybe... this Christmas could go his way.

Frobisher's Pov

**I've never seen reindeer fly**

Never in my life have I seen reindeer on my roof or flying in the sky.

**I've never heard the sleigh bells ring**

All I hear on Christmas Eve is snoring from Fabian's room which to be honest, is all I want to hear.

**I've never seen a snowman come to life**

When ever my friend's build a snowman, it never moves or starts singing and dancing. That would just be plain scary.

**I've never heard the angels sing**

The only singing I've heard is Fabian's. I don't want to hear singing come from women in white.

**But I hope, and I pray  
That maybe this Christmas day  
That'll change.**

But sometimes I do wish that I will have a happy Christmas. That I won't just cry all day. I pray a lot on Christmas too. That I'll meet my parents one day. If only it will come true.

Fabian's pov

**Maybe this year I wont be sad on Christmas  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.**

Maybe he won't be sad. Maybe him and his sister won't cry them to sleep this year. Maybe, he might smile for the first time in 13 years on Christmas. Maybe, his sister will get some joy on Christmas.

**Replace my heart ache and my pain,  
With mistletoe and candy cane**

Everyone else seems too. Just eat on Christmas. Maybe that will hide his emotions. He could recommended that to his sister, who seems to do nothing but cry on Christmas.

**This Christmas, could go my way.**

Maybe, just maybe... this Christmas could go his way.

**Maybe this year I wont be sad on Christmas  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.**

Someone's outside the window smiling and waving at us. I regonise them from somewhere. There too old to be students but they don't look like teachers.

**Replace my heart ache and my pain,  
Let's just dance the night away.**

That's what were doing and to be honest, that's what the strangers need. There crying and hugging each other. There talking too but i can't figure out what there saying.

**This Christmas, is going my way.**

I know who they are... our parent's. I grabbed Frobisher's hand and ran outside to where they were. We ran straight into a hug. They kept on saying how sorry they were for leaving us but I didn't care, they were here, that's all i cared about right now. We pulled away to a sight I have never seen before. Frobisher smiling on Christmas day.

**Just dance with me.**

I was so happy when I got into the house. I left Frobisher to talk to our parents for a minute while I did something. I found Nina sitting down, looking at the couples dancing. I pulled Nina close to me and started dancing with her.  
"Fabian?"  
"This Christmas is going my way"

**Ok, that took nearly an hour to write. Yes, I used an O.C but I had too for the story to make sense. I love this song so please check it out: watch?v=bnOaN2xikio or just type Maybe This Christmas by Shane Dawson into youtube. I hope you liked this one-shot because I'm quite happy with my self. Please review what you thought and I'll talk to you later, Frobisher Rutter xx**


End file.
